


Betwixt and Between

by RiposteHell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, CEO kozume kenma, Chaotic sugawara, EnnoYachi and KiyoTana if you squint, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M, Mattsun and Makki are the meme team, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Sugawara and Tendou being an iconic trio, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, OsaSuna Mentioned, Pining Tendou Satori, Platonic OiSugaTen, Trans Kyoutani Kentarou, YouTube, angst but not really cause it makes me sad, no beta we die like men, there is a company dog, wholesome dog content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiposteHell/pseuds/RiposteHell
Summary: Terushima works at a company similar to BuzzFeed but they actually make decent content * ahem ahem *. He puts in a request to host a new show as they are looking for a new one. Needless to say, his proposal gets chosen * I mean come on there's no plot if it doesn't *. The only qualm is that he has to choose a co-host. He has a pick of the litter quite literally. Several of his coworkers would make a great co-host. Oikawa Tooru is overflowing with natural charisma, Tendou Satori is naturally funny, Nishinoya Yuu has enough chaotic energy to power a small city, and Bokuto Koutarou is immensely entertaining to observe. But who does Yuuji choose? None other than Kyoutani Kentarou, a brand new intern, practically greener than Yamaguchi’s hair, whose face is etched into a seemingly permanent scowl.Kyoutani really doesn't want to work with Terushima, in fact, he finds his near-constant flirting rather off-putting. But who is he to turn down the chance to co-host what could potentially be the company's next big thing just five weeks into his internship?This is what happens when these two dorks end up ghost hunting together.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Betwixt and Between

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough KyoTeru content in this world so I'm here to make some. KyoTeru is really my only rarepair so if you're here for more rarepairs, sorry fam. N E ways, I'm gonna try to finish as soon as possible but graduating high school is something I have to do so no guarantees. Hope you enjoy!

It’s finally done! After hours of rewording and reorganizing, Terushima’s project proposal was finished. He slammed his hands down on his keyboard and added the finishing touch before hitting print. Mahogany brown eyes flick down to his watch as he waits for his shitty printer to spit out the last page. Upon seeing the time, Yuuji jumped up and almost knocked his desk chair over. He had five minutes until the deadline. Five minutes to run up five flights of stairs (the elevator is broken, don’t ask) and make it to Kozume’s office. Kozume’s secretary was bound to give him hell for cutting it so close, let’s be real he would give Yuuji hell regardless. Stifling a groan, he hastily stapled the pages together and took off in a sprint toward the eastern stairwell. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to move up the corporate ladder. 

Nekoma Entertainment was a company owned and operated by Kenma and Tetsurou Kuroo-Kozume. Yuuji had become an intern when he was fresh out of college. As of last year, he became head of the editing department. Since his first time observing a shoot, he yearned to be in front of the camera instead of behind it. His chance had finally come. Two weeks ago both CEOs had announced that they were looking for a new series to release and all were welcome to propose their ideas. That was something Terushima admired about the company, a good idea was a good idea regardless of the company hierarchy. It didn’t matter if you’ve worked there for five years or five weeks, everyone had the chance to share their ideas. 

Terushima’s eyes flickered to his watch as he reached the entrance to the fifth floor. He threw the door open with such force that it hit the wall with an audible thud. Uncaring of the eyes on him, he sprinted to the double doors across the room. Heaving and out of breath he finally reached the office and burst through the doors regardless of the consequences. The giant room was vacant except for the one and only Kenma Kuroo-Kozume hunched over his desk and glaring at the paperwork in his hands.

“Just in time,” Kenma stated, gaze unmoving from his desk.

Yuuji leaned forward, hands on his knees as he let loose a lackluster cheer of relief between pants.

Kenma chuckled, the sound barely audible. “Just give me the proposal Terushima. I hope it’s better than the ones I’ve already gotten today.”

He fumbled with the small packet in his hands before straightening it out and handing it to his boss gracelessly. Terushima spins on his heel and goes to leave the office but gets stopped in his tracks at the sight of Tsukishima Kei, the secretary from hell, glaring at him. If looks could kill he would have been lifeless on the floor several times over by now. 

Tskukishima pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. “Terushima, how many have I  _ explicitly  _ told you that you can’t just barge into their office?” he spat at him, venom dripping from each of his words.

Right at that moment, the second CEO arrived, announcing his presence by clapping Tsukishima on his shoulder. The secretary tenses under the touch and somehow his scowl deepens, the look in his eyes becoming even more deadly if such a thing is even possible.

“Lighten up, Tsuki,” Tetsutrou’s loud voice echoed throughout the spacious office.

“Boss,” Tsukishima said through clenched teeth, “with all due respect, DO NOT call me that.”

Tetsurou raised both hands in mock surrender and he slinked over to his desk which was somehow even more of a mess with papers than Kenma’s. Suffocating silence then enveloped the room and Terushima took it as a sign to slip past Tsukishima and out of the office.

Yuuji stuffed his hands in his pockets and leisurely made his way to the entrance to the stairwell. He made it down two flights before stopping dead in his tracks. Sitting on one of the steps was someone he has never seen before.  _ Must be a new intern _ , he thought to himself. He checked his watch yet again, his shift ended in thirty minutes, he could spare the time for a conversation. Silently, he lowered himself onto the step next to the stranger. The stranger shot him a bored look before continuing to scroll on their phone. Terushima took this bough of silence to take in their appearance. Their hair was cropped short and bleached a yellowy blonde all except two parallel black stripes right above their ear that seemed to be wrapped all the way around their head. The stranger’s face was exceptionally attractive, at least Yuuji thought so anyway, their mouth was etched into a deep scowl, and they were wearing what appeared to be black eyeliner. Identical matte black studs dotted their ears like constellations. Terushima leaned cooly against the railing and crossed one foot over his knee before clearing his throat.

“Hey, bumblebee. Never seen you here before. What brings you to the stairwell on this fine Thursday evening?”

The stranger didn’t respond to the nickname just subtly rolled their eyes and continued scrolling.

He took this as a sign to continue speaking. He always introduced himself with his pronouns first, he always thought it made the person he was talking to more comfortable to share theirs which resulting in Terushima rarely misgendering people on accident. After his college roommate came out as non-binary it was just something he got in the habit of doing. “Name’s Terushima Yuuji, editing department. He/Him pronouns if you’re curious.” 

Still no response.

“You got a name or am I just going to refer to you as ‘hot bumblebee from the stairs’?”

A slight blush rose to the stranger’s face and ever so lightly danced across their features. Much to their relief Terushima hadn’t noticed. After no response yet again he gently poked the stranger’s outstretched leg with the tip of his shoe.

They swatted his foot away before standing up and walking down the last few stairs. Terushimia visibly deflated at the reaction but knew not to press further. Unbeknownst to him, the stranger shot him a look over their shoulder. For some reason, they felt the need to say something.

“Kyoutani Kentarou. Intern.” and with that, they turned down the next flight of stairs and continued stomping away.

Terushima perked up excitedly and shouted down the stairwell, “Pronouns?”

“He/Him!” Kyoutani’s disembodied voice echoed up the stairwell.

Triumphantly, he jumped up and jogged the remaining way to his cubicle with newfound energy. He, at last, relaxed into his pleather wheely-chair that had somehow remained comfortable after years of abuse. He spent the last ten minutes of his shift reminiscing his time spent with Kyoutani.  _ I wonder if he has tattoos. He looks like he would have tattoos. I mean he wears eyeliner and piercings already it wouldn’t surprise me. _

Yuuji is dragged out of his thoughts of Kyoutani and his potential tattoos when a hand lands on his back. Hard. He looks up to see none other than Sugawara Koushi, the company’s resident gender-fluid head management and scheduling who also happens to be one of what everyone called “The Three Musketeers”. A trio consisted of Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori, and of course Sugawara. Three of the hardest workers in their respective fields while also being the most chaotic people in the office whose energy is rivaled only by Nishinoya Yuu, a ball of energy from the sound department.

“Yes, Suga?” he asked, after resting his head on his desk.

“Your shift ended an hour ago. GO HOME!” ...and as fast as Suga appeared, they were gone.

Yuuji’s head shot up and his gaze immediately landed on the clock in the corner of his computer screen. As it turns out, he had been daydreaming at his desk for an hour. With a swiftness that could rival Hinata Shouyou on caffeine, he collected his jacket and phone and headed out of the building, and began the commute to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima's idea gets chosen and he goes on a wild goose chase to find his chosen co-host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving a comment on the last chapter (you know who you are) it honestly made my week and gave me the motivation to write this chapter. Enjoy!

Terushima yawned and stretched out his shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time as he approached his regular coffee shop. He came across the once small business his first day at Nekoma Entertainment when he got lost after trying to find a decent place for his lunch break. Several visits later he fell in love with the coffee and the relaxing atmosphere that made him feel at home in a new city. The warming smell of chai and cinnamon filled his nostrils as he reached the entrance to Cafe Miya. As it turns out it was coowned by Osamu and Atsumu Miya. Yuuji has seen them on several occasions, usually running around trying to find something or just straight-up arguing. Osamu was in charge of the menu and Atsumu was usually doing deliveries when he wasn’t hidden in the back.

As he approached the counter he noticed a familiar face tucked away in a corner sipping what appeared to be an iced black coffee. Terushima smirked to himself as he reached the counter, he fully intended to bother him. After he got his coffee of course, if Suga was going to schedule him to come in at the ass crack of dawn then he better get some caffeine first. 

“What can I get you today?” a tired-looking barista asked.

“A regular iced coffee made light and sweet, please?” He may try to be badass but for some reason, Terushima couldn’t handle bitter coffee. Sometimes he’ll forego the coffee and just get hot chocolate.

The barista nodded and turned away to make his coffee. Despite looking like they got only ten minutes of sleep, the barista moved with a surprising swiftness around the various machines. It didn’t even take five minutes before his sugary coffee was placed in front of him with a straw stabbed into the top. Before the barista could tell him his total, Terushima slid more money than was actually necessary across the counter and turned away before the barista could object. Beverage in hand, he scanned the cafe for a certain individual and saw him in the same position, scrolling on his phone. His face split into a shit-eating grin as he approached none other than Kyoutani.

“Hey, Bumblebee. You working today?” He asked as he slid down into one of the plush chairs.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, “Okay, three things. One, you know my name so fucking use it. Two, none of your goddamn business; and three what the ever-loving fuck is that sorry excuse of coffee?”

Terushima smirked at his colorful language before adding, “What? Black coffee is unfit for human consumption that shit is way too bitter.”

He just rolled his eyes again and went back to scrolling on his phone. Yuuji huffed in disappointment before pulling his phone out as well. He had a bit before he had to leave for work anyway, might as well kill some time. The two men settled into the comfortable silence that was somehow not awkward despite only having met the previous day. It wasn’t long before Kyoutani stood up and tossed his now empty cup into the recycling bin. Terushima followed suit and they both left at the same time, not a single word of communication passing between them as they headed in the direction of the office. They weren’t necessarily walking together, it was more like Kyoutani was walking and Terushima was following a few paces behind, every once in a while lifting his head as if to try and start a conversation only to decide not to after all. 

“If you wanna say something then fucking say it.” Kyoutani spat after Terushima’s eighth attempt at speaking.

Filled with confidence yet again, Terushima jogged forward to catch up and slung his arm of Kyoutani’s shoulders. He growled at the contact but made no move to remove the arm which didn’t go unnoticed.

“So,  _ Kyoutani _ ~,” the way Terushima said his name made goosebumps rise on his skin. He is too stubborn to acknowledge it though. Terushima continued, “How long have you been an intern?”

“Few weeks,” he stated, his scowling face giving nothing away.

Before Yuuji could ask any more questions the Nekoma Entertainment building appeared in front of the boys and Kyoutani all but sprinted away to the stairs. Seeing his retreating figure, Terushima smirked to himself and waved to the girl at the front desk before heading up the stairs as well. Upon reaching his desk he noticed that someone was sitting in his chair.  _ Oh, come on, really? _ He stormed over, fully intent on ripping that person a new one but stopped dead in his tracks when they turned to look at him. Akaashi Keiji was sitting at his desk. Akaashi-fucking-Keiji. The most powerful person in the building second to only Kenma and Testsurou.

“Good morning Terushima-Kun,” Akaashi greeted in his usual bored tone.

“Akaashi-San, good morning to you as well,” Terushuma awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. You see everyone who works for Nekoma Entertainment is generally pretty casual with each other. Akaashi is the only person who insists on honorifics but everyone is too afraid of him to say any different.

Akaashi gracefully rose to his full height and with and extended a hand in his direction. It took Terushima a couple of seconds to realize he was being handed something. Gingerly he took the pristinely folded paper out of his superior’s hand and inspected the crisp fold before opening it. After reading the limited text he lifted his gaze to meet Akaashi’s, awe and shock dancing in his eyes.

“Congratulations, your proposal has been chosen. You just have to sign off on it and we can get started on the planning and organizing of the whole thing.”

Yuuji hastily searched his desk for a pen, a pencil, a fucking expo marker, literally anything to sign his name on the dotted line. Before he threw everything off his desk, Akaashi handed him a ballpoint pen that he had hidden somewhere in his suit. He ripped the cap off with his teeth and scribbled his name at the bottom of the page. He went to hand the contract back but stopped when he noticed another dotted line next to his own.

“What’s that for?” he asked, confused.

“You need to pick someone to be your co-host. They will also have to sign the contract.”

Terushima’s mind instantly took off thinking of potential candidates. Akaashi took note of his expression and turned away to leave, intending to come back later after he had thought about it.

“Wait,” he called after Akaashi, “Can it be anyone?”

Akaashi was silent as he thought it over for a moment before answering. With the tiniest of smiles, he replied with, “I don’t see why not.”

Instantly his mind was off again, there were so many people he could choose. So many of his coworkers would be great for the job but the more he thought about it, the shorter the list got. Anyone can be entertaining but considering the type of show he planned for this to be, he needed someone more serious, but someone who could also take his jokes and fire back with just as much energy. Someone like... _ that’s it! _ He had the perfect person in mind, he took off in a sprint towards the stairs.  _ God this is becoming a bad habit _ . He just needed to find him, and there are only two people who know everyone in the building; Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei. Without a second thought, Terushima burst into the break room on the fourth floor and spotted none other than the dynamic duo he was looking for, lounging on each other on the couch.

“Guys! You gotta help me!” he managed to get out between pants.  _ God, I really need to work out more this is ridiculous.  _

Matsukawa looked up at him with his usual stoic expression and Hanamaki just squinted at his doubled-over figure.

It was Hanamaki who spoke up first, “What do you need Teru? Can’t you see we’re exceptionally busy?”

Terushima shot them a dirty look before speaking, “I’m looking for someone but I don’t know where to look.”

Matsukawa snorted but ultimately sat upright and gestured for him to continue.

“Okay so I need a co-host for my show and I know exactly who I want it to be but I only know his name and that he’s an intern.”

They burst out laughing, clutching at their sides and wheezing as if they just heard the funniest thing in the world. He just crossed his arms and glared at them, clearly unamused. It took the two a while to calm back down and when they finally did they looked at him expectantly.

Hanamaki wiped at an imaginary tear before asking, “Alright so what’s this intern’s name?”

Terushima muttered in annoyance and answered, “Kyoutani Kentarou.”

They looked at each other, mischievous looks on both their faces.

“Why, my dear Makki, do we happen to know anyone by that name?” Matsukawa asked, clearly amused.

“It just so happens that I believe we do, Mattsun, Hanamaki smirked.

Terushima groaned, literally any other day he would join in on their bullshit but this was way too important. He just tapped his foot against the linoleum floor impatiently, waiting for them to just cut the shit. It took them a second to realize that now was not the time but they got there.

Matsukawa, clearly a little disappointed the bit had to end so soon, finally said, “Kyoutani is currently in the research part of his rotations. I’d ask Yamaguchi where he is specifically.”

He perked up exponentially and screamed his thanks as he made a mad dash for the stairs yet again. Yamaguchi Tadashi was his roommate in college and he actually helped them get their job by introducing them to Ushijima Wakatoshi, the head of the research department. Yamaguchi would be so much more helpful than the two chuckleheads in the break room. The floor that housed the research department always smelled like burnt coffee and books. Which honestly didn’t make that much sense considering everything was digital but nobody questioned it. He scanned the crowded room for the familiar tuft of green hair only to find the person he was looking for hunched over their desk staring intently at their laptop. Yuuji jogged over to his old friend and leaned over the front of their desk before whispering, “Boo.”

Yamaguchi practically jumped six feet in the air before seeing who stood before them. At the sign of their old roommate, they visibly relaxed but then were overtaken by confusion.

“Okay, Teru as much as I would love to catch up I have way too much to do right now,” they stated, gaze returning to their laptop.

“That’s great cause I have a lot to do as well, I just need your help for a second.”

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows and looked up again, “Since when does the editing department need my help? A lowly researcher.”

Terushima rolled his eyes at the sass and just said, “I’m looking for an intern that I’ve been told is working in this department.”

Yamaguchi sighed through his nose, “Name?’

“You’re the best Yama, his name is Kyoutani.”

Wordlessly, they pointed to a smaller room off to the left where the research department stored their miscellaneous materials. Muttering his thanks yet again, Terushima booked it over toward the storage room. The door was open so he just walked right in and instantly spotted the very person he had been searching for all morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani agrees to do the show and the two boyps visit Akaashi to deliver the signed contract.

Terushuma leaned against the doorway of the storage room and cleared his throat _loudly_. Kyoutani dropped what he was doing and looked up to see who had interrupted him. Upon seeing none other than Terushima Yuuji, his expression darkened and he shot the intruder a glare. Wordlessly, he turned back to organizing the file boxes. Clearly not reading the room, Terushima sauntered over to him and shot him a smirk that would make literally anyone else melt into a puddle on the floor.

Done with his shit Kyoutani spoke, “You stalking me or something?”

Yuuji dramatically placed a hand on his chest, “You wound me, Bumblebee.”

A sound that reminded Yuuji an awful lot of a dog resonated from Kyoutani’s chest. Yuuji continued oblivious to Kyoutani’s obvious disdain for his presence. “What do you want?”

“Well,” he started, “now that you mention it I have a proposition for you.”

Kyoutani shot him a disgusted look and continued sorting.

“Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!” Terushima quickly explained, the last thing he needs is an HR complaint.

“Fine, continue.”

“Want to co-host a show with me?” Terushima once again shot him a smile that could rival the sun in brightness.

Kyoutani sputtered and started choking on the air. “Excuse me?”

“You have to have at least heard about the contest. Come on! It was announced like two weeks ago. I won and I need a co-host. I got to choose who and I wanted it to be you.”

If his face weren’t already red from the coughing, it would be painfully obvious that Terushima’s comment made a blush rise to his face. Something about the way he worded it made his stomach feel weird, he didn’t like it.

“Why me? I’m an intern, dumbass.” Kyoutani snorted.

Terushima clasped his hands together in thought before continuing, “Well, you have the kind of energy I’m looking for, my jokes seem to bounce off of you which would add to the vibe...and most importantly, I enjoy your company.”

There it was again, that stupid fluttering somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Pushing it down, Kyoutani considered the offer. He’d only started five weeks ago, this could be his best opportunity for some upward mobility. It obviously came with a raise in pay which he could definitely use, there was this one thing he really really wanted to do, and setting aside as much money as he could spare each month definitely helped but this would really speed that up.

“What kind of show is it?”

Terushima beamed, overjoyed at the question that clearly meant he was considering it. “Since you asked, we will be, drumroll please... ghost hunting!” he punctuated his sentence with enthusiastic jazz hands.

Kyoutani snorted at his energy and leaned back against the wall in thought. “Ghost hunting?”

“Maybe the occasional demon if you’re not opposed. I know demons give some people the creeps,” Terushima added after a moment of silence.

“You know I don’t believe in that stuff right?”

He somehow managed to look even more excited, “That’s fucking perfect! I had an inkling you might feel that way. It will make the whole show even funnier.”

Kyoutani smirked to himself, amused by Terushima’s golden retriever-like disposition. He took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable outbreak before saying, “You got a pen?”

Terushima all but exploded with euphoria as he dug in his pockets for the pen Akaashi had lent him earlier. When he found it he tossed it across the room and Kyoutani gracefully grabbed it out of the air and gestured for the contract. Yuuji handed him the folded piece of paper and bounced on the balls of his feet expectantly. Kyoutani scribbled his name on the dotted line and went to hand the paper back. Before he could even cap the pen Terushima had grabbed him and started dragging him away. He squirmed in Terushima’s grip and was honestly surprised to find out that he was a lot stronger than he had expected. Rather than giving up his efforts, he just pulled harder, and _finally_ getting the hint, Terushima released his wrist.

“Jesus fucking Christ I’ll just follow you. Don’t go grabbing people, you ass.”

Wordlessly Terushima continued walking, well more like running, to the stairwell; occasionally looking back to see him following close behind. They ended up ascending the stairs until they reached the eighth floor. _What’s on the eighth floor?_ Kyoutani tried to think back to orientation when he was given a map but only drew a blank. When they exited the stairwell their pace slowed to a brisk walk. _Who the fuck is he trying to avoid pissing off?_ He got his answer when Terushima led him to an office with a makeshift placard outside that read ‘Akaashi Keiji’ in neat handwriting. Kyoutani instantly understood the change of pace, orientation was mostly a blur but he will never forget Akaashi Keiji, one of the most intimidating people he has ever met. _Why the fuck isn’t his placard engraved like everyone else’s?_ Terushima gingerly knocked on the closed door and practically held his breath waiting for Akaashi’s quiet “come in”.

The office isn’t exactly how Kyoutani imagined it would be. The bookshelves looked rustic and instead of a glass-top desk which everyone else had, Akaashi’s looked to be made out of some expensive wood. There was even a second wooden desk up against the far wall on which rested a typewriter, whether it was functional or just for decor has yet to be seen. He slowly followed Terushima over to where Akaashi was seated on yet another rustic-looking piece of upholstery with a laptop resting across his outstretched legs. He stopped before he could reach him and stared at the framed photos decorating the wall like a mosaic. Most of the photos were of Akaashi and another man that heavily reminded him of an owl. The other photos were just different shots of the owl man doing various activities. Kyoutani, who hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation occurring a few feet away, jumped slightly when Akaashi addressed him directly.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” he asked, slightly embarrassed by the fact he had been staring.

Akaashi breathed a barely audible chuckle and gestured to the photos on the wall. “That’s my husband”

Kyoutani was certain he hadn’t accidentally muttered something to hint at what he was thinking.

As if reading his thoughts Terushima added, “Akaashi is just like that. He is crazy smart and all that jazz.”

Kyoutani just slowly nodded and turned back to look at the pictures. Seeing them so happy with each other created a dull ache somewhere in the region of his heart but he just pushed it down like always. The ones that really tried to pull on is metaphorical heartstrings were the ones from their wedding. According to one of the polaroids, the wedding was only two months ago. _That explains the placard, he’s probably getting it changed._ Before he could get any more into his own head, a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Terushima looking at him with a soft expression that pissed him off, he scowled and shoved the hand off his shoulder.

Akaashi’s voice turned his attention back to the matter at hand, “Congratulations you two. All you need now is a name and then we can begin.”

Terushima shot him a look and Kyoutani just shrugged in an effort to convey his indifference to the name. Upon seeing the choice was in his hands, Yuuji became visibly giddy, his lips lifting into a blinding smile. _There’s that fucking feeling again, disgusting._

“Terushima-Kun? Do you have a name in mind?” Akaashi asked, hiding an amused smile behind his hand.

Somehow his grin got even brighter as he said, “Betwixt and Between."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know what 'betwixt and between' means lol?

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I'm seriously a comment whore so if you're feeling up to it maybe leave a comment..? No pressure tho.


End file.
